1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a skid detection apparatus for a vehicle, particularly to an apparatus that detects a skid occurred on a four-wheel drive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In (not a four-wheel drive vehicle but) a two-wheel drive vehicle, a wheel skid is detected from a difference between average speed of front wheels and that of rear wheels, as taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-92823.